NCIS: Invisible KillerTony's Sequel
by BaccanoBabe
Summary: The team has yet another case. Only this time, this particular murderer is beginning to look like there really was no murder. Even though there's been a dead body, there are no clues linking to a killer. Will NCIS be able to solve this case!


NCIS: Invisible Killer

Chapter 1:

"Nothing." Ryan Donnivan, the new director and part-time special agent of NCIS, sighed in annoyance as he looked at the murderer Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was handcuffing. The man grimaced as he glared at the two of them and snapped, "What do you mean she's not here? I hid the stupid kid in that bedroom! She was tied up!" Ryan rolled his eyes as he murmured, "Yeah, I'm sure." He smiled at Gibbs and said, "I'm sure Special Agent Gibbs would LOVE to get the truth out of you." Gibbs chuckled slightly as he rolled his eyes and began dragging the murderer out of the house, saying, "Yep. Too bad I didn't have my coffee today." Ryan sighed as he looked around the house and somewhere in his gut, he knew something wasn't right. He began walking around the house and stopped, hearing a floorboard creak in the room he was in.

Looking down, Ryan stepped on it again. It creaked again and he smiled, bending down and knocking on it, hearing the echo. He sighed heavily and murmured, "Okay, maybe the dude was right." He looked around before taking out his gun and smashing it into the floorboards. He watched as they fell and landed on what appeared to be a basement floor. He peered down into the hole and called out, "Kelly Burke! NCIS! We're here to get you out, sweetheart." When he didn't hear anything but dripping water and the sounds of possibly a rat running through, he sighed and dropped down into the darkness. He lifted his gun and flashlight up as he moved deeper into the tunnel, looking for a seventeen-year-old blonde girl. As he stopped at a dead end, he sighed and turned around, just in time for his face to meet with a metal chair.

Ryan yelped in pain as he fell back and felt blood rolling down his head. He put a hand on his wound as he looked up at, of course, a young, seven-teen-year-old blonde girl. He dropped his gun quickly and held up his hands, saying quickly, "Kelly Burke, put the chair down! NCIS, Special Agent and Director Ryan Donnivan! Sweetheart, we're here to save you, alright?" Kelly shivered as she stood and she felt tears running down her face. She was about to hit Ryan again with the chair again, when he kicked her in the knee and watched her topple over. She stood up quickly and lunged at Ryan, screaming. He jumped up quickly and moved, but the girl grabbed onto his arm; bare arm, considering he was wearing a black T-shirt at the time. She cut him until she drew blood and Ryan winced, grabbing her wrist tightly and yanking it behind her back, then grabbing her other and doing the same thing. He sighed heavily as he heard Gibbs' voice say, "You've always been a girl magnet."

Ryan looked up at Gibbs and said with a grin, "Yeah, especially the pyschos." He walked over with Kelly and Gibbs reached down and pulled her up. As he did so, the wall crumbled underneath him slightly and Ryan said quickly, "Woah, Gibbs, watch it!" Gibbs pulled Kelly completely up as he looked at the wall and then at Ryan. Ryan brushed away some of the dirt and flinched, looking at Gibbs and sighing, saying, "He may not have killed her, Gibbs, but he definately killed someone..." He trailed off as he sighed and stared at the skull staring back at him.

~Theme music. XD~

Special Agent Timothy McGee sighed heavily as he stared at the scene before him. Special Agent Ziva David was busy taking pictures of the house and the inside of it, before going into the tunnel beneath the house to search for more clues. ME Donald "Ducky" Mallard was busy carrying the dead body in a stretcher with his assistant, James "Jimmy" Palmer to the usual truck. Finally, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Director/Part-Time Special Agent Ryan Donnivan were standing off to the side with a nearby ambulance. Looking around at the scene, McGee found himself missing the usual jokes from the Senior Field Agent, Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo. He missed the way the agent would always end up getting in trouble with whatever he said and he even, in a way, missed Tony's daily teasing. He hadn't really been able to say good-bye to his friend, except for a quick hug, a friendly good-bye, and then he was gone. Luckily McGee had been able to talk to Tony for a little bit before he had left...And that was the end of it.

Grimacing, McGee began walking into the house and he looked around with his camera. He sighed heavily, glancing at Ziva and watching as she quickly looked away from him. After what had happened, Ziva had almost gotten into her car and killed her father. She had wanted his exact location and would kill anyone in contact with him. However, when no one could find him or Tony's father, she had given up and had quietly planned for revenge when someone did find him. McGee had also learned that Ziva and Tony's relationship had ended; Tony had ended it himself. He had said something about not wanting her to get twisted up in his troubles again, and that was the end of that. Tony made sure that was the end of it.

Sighing once again, McGee finally began doing his job and stopped thinking about what had happened six months ago.

"I'm fine. You can leave now." Ryan sighed as he reassured the woman bandaging his arm up for about the tenth time already. He looked over at Gibbs, who was looking at the band-aid on the right side of his forehead, and smiled, asking,"You gonna get Tony soon?" Gibbs nodded as he mumbled,"Supposed to leave around three...Four hour trip." Ryan nodded, showing he understood, as he yawned and finally climbed down off the edge of the back of the truck. He smiled at the woman, thanked her, and began walking towards the crime scene. He looked at the house and then at Gibbs, crossing his arms as he asked, "Ducky got a cause of death yet?" Gibbs shook his head as he stood next to Ryan and replied, "Not yet...Taking her back to the morgue and then he'll call." He looked at the band-aid, then at Ryan's eyes, asking, "You alright, Ryan?"

Ryan looked over at Gibbs and smiled, rubbing his head as he looked back at the house and replied, "Yeah fine. Just can't get out of my head how scared she was." Yawning, he rubbed the back of his neck and added, "Reminds me of Brooklynn." Before Gibbs could reply, Ryan's phone began ringing loudly. He sighed, answering his phone as he walked away. Gibbs continued to look at him before sighing and walking into the house, looking at McGee. He continued to walk through the house until he got to the room, now with the floorboards all ripped up. Apparently, the man they had taken in had an entire underground bedroom beneath his own. That was as far as the "tunnel" went under the house which made Gibbs curious.

He hopped down into the four-foot deep hole of a room, and saw Ziva taking a picture of some chains on the wall. He continued to watch her before asking, "You alright?" Ziva stopped what she was doing and looked over at Gibbs. She sighed before looking back at the scene before her and replying, "Yes...I am fine." She took another picture of some blood on the wall and heard Gibbs walk up beside her. He ran a hand through his hair before looking at Ziva and saying, "The girl that hit Ryan is doing alright. Her name was Anna Stone, just joined the marines a week ago."

"And she had already been kidnapped?" Ziva asked with a bit of surprise. Gibbs nodded as he replied, "Yeah...Makes me wonder." He bent down by a nearby stain on the ground and pointed at it, asking, "What's that look like to you, Ziva?" Ziva looked down at the stain and blinked, replying, "I do not know...It appears to look like some kind of...Drink." She bent down with Gibbs and tilted her head to the side before taking a picture of the stain. She looked at Gibbs and watched him stand before saying, "I will get a sample to Abby." Gibbs nodded as he replied, "Yeah, I know, Ziva." He was just about to climb out of the hole, when he looked back at Ziva and said softly, "Gonna go get DiNozzo in a few minutes...You better have a lead when I get back." Ziva nodded as she smiled and replied, "I shall have a lead prepared for when you come back, Gibbs." Gibbs smiled before climbing out of the hole and walking towards the front of the house.

-Break-

Gibbs sighed heavily as he looked up at the large building before him. He climbed out of his car, putting his keys into his right pocket before walking up to the building. Off to the side, he saw a few people and their nurses walking, some sitting and talking. He sighed as he pushed open the glass door and walked up to the front desk. He waited for a moment before an elderly woman, around the age of sixty, stood acoss from him and smiled. "Hello, sir, and what can I do for you today?" Gibbs glanced at a nearby man before replying, "I'm here to pick up Anthony DiNozzo." The woman glanced down at a clipboard on the counter before smiling and walking out of the small room she was in, looking at Gibbs. "He's right down here in room 119." She gestured for him to follow her before beginning to walk down the hallway.

Gibbs continued to look at a few people before asking,"What kind of people are here most of the time?" The woman thought for a moment before replying, "Most of the time, we have alcoholics." She smiled at Gibbs as she said, "Other than that, we have the usual addicts that are addicted to all kinds of drugs." She turned back to the doors and opened the door with the room number 119 labeled on a plaque to the right of the door. Once the door opened, Gibbs' eyes immediately danced over to Tony, who was adding a few more piles of clothes into his brown suitcase. His roommate was lying in the opposite bed, staring at Tony like a hounddog. The woman nodded at Gibbs before walking off and leaving Gibbs to handle to things.

Tony looked over at Gibbs and smiled, saying happily, "Hey Boss. I've just got these piles of clothing and I'm done here." Gibbs nodded as he walked into the room and looked around. He looked back at the roommate and raised an eyebrow, annoyed at how the man continued to stare at Tony. He then looked back at Tony and watched as his senior agent closed the suitcase and locked it. He smiled, shifting his black bag over his right shoulder and holding the suitcase in his left hand. He looked at Gibbs' eyes and followed Gibbs out of the room quickly. As the roommate began to speak, Tony quickly shut the door and sighed, looking at Gibbs. "You have no idea what kind of hell I've been through." Gibbs smiled as he looked at him and replied, "No, but I can guess."

Tony sighed as he looked at a few people passing by and began saying, "The food was awful. I couldn't believe they didn't have any pizza here. They didn't even serve burgers or anything. I felt like I was at some diet camp or something. I can't wait to get home and eat some real food." He sighed as he continued, "Oh and let's not forget that stupid roommate. The guy was an alcoholic and wouldn't stop asking me for alcohol. I was getting ready to kill him...He was so annoying, Boss."

"Kinda like your mouth, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, looking at Tony as they walked out of the building. He began walking towards the car as Tony smiled and shrugged, "I guess, Boss, but I actually have a very interesting mouth if you ever listen to what I'm saying. I mean, yeah, sometimes I talk nonsense and all that, but most of the time it's something good to listen to. Like that one time when I was talking to McGee about Tom Hank's mo-!" "DiNozzo," Gibbs began, opening his car door and leaning on it as he watched the younger man begin to put his bags in the back seat. "I get that you've been tortured for six months with no one to talk to, but it's a four hour trip back and I don't want to be tortured with your mouth. Now shut up, or I'll get you a damn cab and make you ride home with another complete stranger."

Tony nodded, before smiling and climbing into the passenger seat. He sighed heavily, leaning back in his seat as he relaxed. He yawned and buckled up as he heard Gibbs start the car. As Gibbs began driving away, he sighed and kept his eyes on the road. Hearing his phone ring, he picked it up and answered sharply, "Gibbs."

"Gibbs, Abby was able to figure out what the stain on the ground was."

"Yeah what was it?"

"Scotch. And according to the hospital, our kidnapped marine was drunk; that was why she attacked me. She wasn't lucid enough to figure out who the hell I was."

"Alcohol level?"

".10"

"Alright...Call me when you get something else."

"Will do."

Gibbs sighed, hanging up the phone and thought about filling Tony in on the case. He looked over at Tony and smiled slightly. The younger man was already sleeping and seemed to be deep in sleep already. Gibbs never could figure out how the man fell asleep so fast, but he looked truly exhausted as he lay there. Looking back at the road, Gibbs began thinking about waking Tony up with some real food and filling him in on the case later. He was almost positive that that would do the trick, especially if it were a slice of a pizza.

-Break-

"DiNozzo. Hey, DiNozzo, get up!"

Tony's eyes fluttered open to the gruff voice of his boss, Gibbs, and when his eyes made contact with Gibbs' blue eyes, he blinked. "Boss? Are we there...?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes, hearing Gibbs chuckle as he slammed his door shut. He handed Tony a pizza box and asked, "Hungry?" Tony looked down at the box and then at Gibbs, saying with a smile, "You have now become the closest thing to a god, Boss." He quickly opened the top of the box and picked up a slice of pizza. He began to eat and smiled, sighing happily.

Gibbs watched him for a moment before looking at his left arm and furrowing his brow. About halfway in his sleep, Tony had slipped off his black jacket and was now sitting with his jacket on his lap and a nice, white, dress shirt on which was rolled up to his elbows. "What the hell are those?" Gibbs asked, jabbing Tony in the arm and watching the man flinch. "Ow, Boss! Geez. They're needle holes...No uh, marks? Needle marks?" Gibbs sighed in annoyance as he grabbed his keys from his right pocket and rolled his eyes. "I know they're from a needle, DiNozzo, I meant what the hell are they there for?" The younger agent took a few more bites of pizza after grumbling, "You didn't say that..." When he swallowed, he replied, "I had to be sedated a few times."

"What for?"

"Couldn't sleep..." Tony trailed off before taking another bite of his food. He looked at Gibbs and watched as the older man turned on his car and began driving off. Tony ate three more pieces of pizza before tossing the box into the back seat and relaxing in his seat. He yawned as Gibbs asked, "What the hell did they sedate you for? If you couldn't sleep just take those stupid...Pill things for sleeping." Tony smiled as he stared out the window, watching buildings pass. "Yeah well, I asked for the sedatives."

"Nice. So they were supposed to be getting you off your addiction and were actually feeding it with sedatives."

"Yeah I guess...But it was just for the first month. After that, I didn't really need 'em. I just kinda...Fell asleep when I wanted to."

Gibbs glanced at the man before turning back to the road and hearing a sudden loud POP come from the left side of the car. He flinched as he felt it tip slightly and he growled, pulling his car over. Tony looked at Gibbs and said with a smile, "Flat tire, Boss." Gibbs glared at him as he got out of the car and walked over to the back of the car on the left side. He sighed heavily, looking around for somewhere to go. He blinked when he realized that all of the lights were off. He then walked to the trunk and popped it open, grabbing what he needed to replace the tire.

Tony stared at Gibbs' door and felt a strange feeling as though someone were watching him. He swallowed and looked out his window, his eyes locking onto a pair of glowing eyes in the bushes. He jumped and quickly began to unbuckle himself, but stopped and sighed in annoyance when a rabbit went running from the bushes. He relaxed in his seat and sighed, rubbing his face as he tried to calm his beating heart. There was a loud BANG that made Tony jump and he quickly jumped out of the car. He looked over at Gibbs and asked, "Need help?" Gibbs shook his head as he began cranking up the car and replied, "Nope. Got it handled, DiNozzo." He watched as the younger agent walked over to him and stuck his hands into his pockets, watching the older man. When Gibbs was about to talk, Tony crossed his arms and asked, "How's Director Donnivan doing?"

Gibbs blinked, looking up at Tony and replying, "Fine...Should there be something wrong?" Tony shook his head as he replied, "No I was just wondering, since he just joined and all." The older man nodded and continued to replace the tire as Tony looked around and shivered. He was too scared to go back to the car alone and to have his back turned away from anyone coming at him. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair and murmuring, "This sucks." "Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs replied, glaring at the man. He then sighed and mumbled, "I gotta fill you in on the case." Tony smiled as he nodded and replied, "I'm listening." 


End file.
